The Tale of Yukiko
by AngelDust246
Summary: 15 year old Yukiko, despite her blindness has always striven to be a great warrior like her father was in life, based on the stories her mother told her of him as a child. However, thanks to a certain half-demon and the Sacred Jewel Shards, she finally meets the father she never knew, as well as his 6 followers. Soon it becomes apparent to Yukiko there is always more to the stories
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the far-off northeast, a young woman no older than 16 was making her through a particularly brutal snowstorm, but that did nothing to deter her from going towards her destination that was near the infamous Mt. Hakurei. It is believed that Mt. Hakurei is a place of absolute Purity and no demons or impure humans alike could enter this sacred place. Not that this matters much to the young woman, as the place she was going to, was just below Mt. Hakurei.

Eventually she came upon her designation, which was the newly erected tomb for the Band of Seven, who were executed nearly 7 months ago. The woman took off her hooded that she wore to protect her from the strong winds, which caused her long black hair to start flowing.

She sighed in exasperation and said "Always so impatient. If you had just headed my warning, this wouldn't have happened.

She bent down and laid a bouquet of fresh flowers on the grave for the fallen seven.

As she got back up she just smiled and said "No matter what's done is done. Though I already seen we shall meet again in the world of the living someday.

She then put one of her hands over her swollen belly and said, "Don't worry Bankotsu, I will ensure that our child becomes a warrior just like you."

 **Author's Note**

There's the prologue to my new story and I hope everyone likes it. I was rewatching the band of seven arc and I forgot how much I loved Bankotsu. This story just kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Next chapter will take place 15 years later, just a bit before Naraku resurrects The Band of Seven.


	2. Introducing Yukiko

**Chapter 1**

 **Flashback**

The sun starts to set on the land in the farther north, and within in this land there was a small hut isolated from all other villages. There on the porch of this hut was a mother consoling her daughter who appeared no older than 5 years old and currently had bandages around her eyes.

"I-I C-Can't see" wailed the 5-year-old.

"There, There Yukiko. Mother will not let the people who did this to you get away with this heinous act" she said as she stroked the young girl's hair.

"I-I won't be able to be a warrior like my daddy was" Yukiko said crying into her mother, realizing without her sight she can't fight.

The young mother just stared at her daughter with a mix of sadness and anger. Anger at what has befallen her daughter, and sadness at the realization that the blindness has put her daughter at a severe disadvantage.

"It's true you have a difficult path ahead of you, but never forget your father pushed himself beyond his own limits to become a feared warrior in his life. I have no doubt you will do the same despite your blindness, after all you are your father's child" she said continuing to comfort the crying child.

Suddenly the hooves of horses could be heard approaching, causing Yukiko to start panicking. However, her mother remained calm and stoic.

"Yukiko, I want you to go into the hut and put your hands over your ears. You do not need to hear what is about to happen" she warned her daughter as she got up and went to meet the approaching soldiers.

Yukiko did what she was told and made her way into the house, but despite trying to block out the noise, she could still hear very clearly what was going on outside.

"There you wretched witch" the general said.

"How may I help you officer" she said pretending like she didn't know what they were here for.

"Do not play dumb witch. Rumors have it of you and your daughter performing strange magic" he said as he pointed his sword towards her.

"Inform me of what strange magic was performed, after all I believe magic is used to change the physical materials around us. What happened was no such thing, but merely telling people what they should look out for in the near future" she said.

"Enough, guards arrest her and find the child" the officer ordered.

Yukiko's mother just smirked as she made her move.

Yukiko from inside the hut pressed her hands harder over her ears to tone out the noise of the screaming men as her mother quickly dispatched of them. She could hear something splashing all over the ground, that caused a great stench. She just trembled as the slaughter outside continued.

 **Present day (10 years later)**

A giant ogre demon roared as he attacked numerous huts in a village in his search.

"WHERE IS THE SACRED JEWEL SHARD" he yelled as he continued his assault.

Many of the village's top men attempted to throw their spears and other weaponry at the demon, but none succeeded. The demon then unleashed a strong demonic energy to attack the villagers.

Suddenly a random Katana struck the demon's back, shocking both the demon and the villagers.

The villagers turned around to see a young woman, wearing a light blue kimono with snowflakes decorating it, with a light pink Hakama over it. Her long dark Raven hair was let down, with only some parts of it being held up by a single red ribbon. However, her eyes were completely shut.

"It's Yukiko" one of the villagers said staring at her with shock and fear.

Yukiko took the wrap that she held in her hand, that was currently attached to her Katana, and pulled back to release her sword from the demon's back. The sword came flying back to Yukiko and despite not seeing she was perfectly able to catch it by it's hilt.

"You damn girl" the ogre growled, as the wound started to heavily bleed upon the sword's removal.

He then starts running towards Yukiko while yelling "I'LL KILL YOU"

However, much to his surprise and the villagers, Yukiko simply did a high jump and flew right over the ogre and landed gracefully on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU" the ogre said as he turned around and looked at Yukiko with fear.

She simply smirked and said, "Just a simple human, nothing more than that."

Then she did another quick high jump, but instead she used her sword to cut the demon in half.

"Too easy" she said as she took a small handkerchief out of her kimono and wiped off some of the blood she felt splash onto her face from her attack.

Then Yukiko went over to inspect the deceased Ogre's body, using her hands to help her get a feel for which part she was currently touching.

"Amazing just who is that woman" one of the younger male villagers asked, completely stunned at what he saw.

"You mean you haven't heard of Yukiko, the blind warrior" an older village man said whispering shocked as her reputation is known far and wide.

"She's blind" he said quite shocked.

"Yes, she only just recently moved into a hut just outside the village with her mother Haruka. I have heard from other villages that she is unlike any warrior that have ever met. She always seems to know her opponents moves before they even make them, both humans and demons. It is said that she collects the teeth of her victims. At only 15 years old too" he explained.

"15 years old are you sure, she looks so much older than that" the young man whispered, taking a glance at her. There was no doubt of her beauty, in fact he would have to consider her he one of the most beautiful women he ever met as well as the tallest. He never would have guessed she was only 15, he would have thought at least 19 or 20.

The old man nodded and said "Yes quite a beauty isn't she. I heard her mother has killed several young suitors who have tried to arrange a marriage deal with her over her daughter."

Suddenly Yukiko struck her sword in front of the men that were talking. This caused the men to start sweating in fear and backed away a bit from her, not realizing that she heard them

"I think it's quite rude to be talking about the women who just saved your pathetic lives, especially with her still being right int front of you" Yukiko said quite annoyed with it.

"But how did you- "" one of the villagers tried to ask before Yukiko interrupted.

"I'm blind not deaf, and plus even without my enhanced hearing you people talk quite loudly for those who are trying to whisper".

The men just gulped not knowing if she intended to kill them.

Yukiko just sighed dramatically and then held out her hand "Well come on pay up"

"What do you mean pay up" the elder asked.

"You didn't expect me to kill that demon for free did you. I got to make a living somehow. If you can't pay up, there's always another option" she said as she removed her sword from the ground.

"Alright, here take our money" one of the man said as he got out his pouch, and the others soon followed them.

As soon as Yukiko collected her money, she soon started making her way back towards her home.

 _ **It's the same here, as everywhere else**_ she thought with a sullen expression over her face.

 **(Yukiko and Haruka's hut)**

31-year-old Haruka sat on the front of her hut drinking sake, wearing her normal dark purple kimono that was tied with a white slash, with a black Haori over it.

 _ **It seems the fates have lead me back in this area**_ Haruka thought as she stared out into the sky, fully knowing that Mt. Hakurei was only a day's trip from here.

She looks down at the glowing Amethyst stone next to her and takes it into her hand and squeezes it.

 _ **So, your return to the world of the living is drawing near, isn't it Bankotsu.**_

"Mother" Yukiko called out as she made her way towards the hut.

"Finished already" she said smirking at her daughter, not at all surprised by how quickly she did her job.

Haruka moved over to let her daughter sit.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's barely pass noon and your already drunk" Yukiko said with a playful tone.

Haruka pretended to be offended "I am not drunk, I have only had only 2 sips of sake since I woke up this morning."

"Mother you reek of sake, I could smell it from over a mile away" she said.

"That's right, nothing can escape that nose of yours. Well enough of that, how did it go out there. Did they tremble in fear" Haruka asked hopefully?

"Of course, they did, Mother, and they also started talking like they have in the previous villages" Yukiko said with a disdainful manner.

"Anything new" Haruka asked eagerly

"Well I heard that you killed several suitors of mine when they attempted to make a deal about marrying me" she informed her mother.

This information caused Haruka to bust out into laughter.

"That is a new one indeed. How can I possibly kill any suitors, when I haven't seen you interact with any men at all?"

Yukiko could feel her already rosy cheeks get even brighter. This did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Wait have you been seeing a boy" she demanded.

"Of course, not mother, why would I be seeing any kind of boy. I am not exactly wife material, and that's not just because of my blindness" Yukiko said keeping her head low.

"My dear you know- "Haruka attempted to say before being interrupted.

"Yes, mother I know that being a warrior comes with great personal sacrifice and I have accepted that, but there's a part of me that wants more of those things."

Sensing her daughter's sadness, Haruka puts her arms around her and has Yukiko's head lay on her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting more after all you are a human girl and I was just like you once desiring a normal ordinary life as a woman to be free of my burdens laid upon me, but once I met your father I learned the hard way that to survive in the age of war once must be strong to stand on their own both mentally and physically against all types of threats be it Human or Demon. This world is cruel my dear, and my wish for you is be strong enough to rise against it. Your father would be so proud of how much you have had to overcome in your short life"

"Really, he would" Yukiko asked feeling gleeful knowing that she would have made her father proud.

Her mother just nodded and said "Of course, if there's one thing your father respected was a person who becomes a strong warrior despite the odds being against them. You certainly have had overcome those odds, my little blind warrior."

Yukiko just smiled to herself, despite never knowing her father she always tried to live up to his expectations. Even though she knows is nothing in compared to his strength, she is very satisfied with how far she has come. The sacrifices that she has made and will continue to make will most defiantly be worth it

"As for your other problem, how about as a late birthday present I go out and find a nice a boy and he can make you into a woman" she offered.

Yukiko's whole face went red and slide away from her mother as she said "WHAT"

Haruka had a look of deep concentration on her face "Now that I think about it, I was just only a little bit older than you when I had fallen pregnant. You are at that age where young boys and girls like to have their fun, and I would just hate to deny you your right of passage into womanhood."

"Y-You aren't serious are you" she asked praying that her mother was only joking.

Haruka just smiled and said "Of course not, I would never just let any boy touch my little warrior. Those rumors of me slaughtering any suitors of yours will probably end up being true after all"

Yukiko just smiled as her mother continues to be her usual overdramatic self.

 **(Nighttime, Tomb of the Seven)**

Deep within the caverns of the tomb of seven, lays the skeleton remains of the once feared mercenaries. 15 years have gone and passed since their reign of terror came to an end, when they were finally cornered and beheaded by the lords. They were only given a somewhat proper burial, to quell their vengeful spirits as the locals feared their wrath even upon death.

However, there was one who wasn't afraid of such wrath, in fact he was there in the grave to use their fearsome wrath to his advantage as he takes on the task of reforming his new body.

 **Awaken Bankotsu, Awaken, Awaken Bankotsu, Awaken. I grant you life once again.**

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. Chapters will start getting a little longer, as the plot gets itself started, as well as more info about Yukiko's strengths and weaknesses. Inuyasha and the gang will appear as well since obviously this takes place during season 5 of the show. So please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
